A Wayward Son's Son
by OneHorseShay
Summary: Years after the derailing of the Apocalypse by the Winchesters and Castiel, Fate still had not got comfortable with it and decided to get it back on track with the help of a few stray angels and demons that agree with her. However with the Winchesters long retired, it's up to a member of the new generation of Winchesters to stop her. Post-Series AU, Alive Dead!Canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello readers. This is my foray into a pure Supernatural piece of fiction. For this story, I'd just like to note that it takes place in what could be considered a Post-Series AU in the sense that it assumes the series took place in the early '90s or so and that certain characters that are dead in Canon are actually alive and vise versa. I hope you enjoy, OneHorseShay.

* * *

A Wayward Son's Son  
By OneHorseShay  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. For God sakes, don't sue.

Rating: T Violence, Language & Possible Adult Situations (I'm covering my bases)

Summary: Years after the derailing of the Apocalypse by the Winchesters and Castiel, Fate still had not got comfortable with it and decided to get it back on track with the help of a few stray angels and demons that agree with her. However with the Winchesters long retired, it's up to a member of the new generation of Winchesters to stop her. Post-Series AU, Some characters that should dead are alive and possible spoilers.

* * *

Freewill may be a bitch, but Fate is a far bigger one.

I should know. I've met her and unfortunately for her, the next time I see her, I'm going to put the blade of an archangel into her chest and cut out the equivalent of her heart. After I'm done doing that, I'm going to send Atropos' sisters to wherever false gods go when they die just to be on the safe side.

Okay, okay, I admit that's kind of extreme, but since the tail end of my senior year in high school just over a year ago, my life has stopped being normal, well as normal as a guy could be when he's the son of a retired Hunter that was supposed to be the Archangel Michael's vessel for the Apocalypse against his brother Lucifer.

I'm sorry; I just kind of dumped that on you. You may think I'm a little crazy mentioning Fate, false gods, angel weapons and angel vessels as if they're real… unless you've read those books by Carver Edlund then it might not be so strange… you may actually believe what will one day be known as the Gospel of Winchester…

Allow me to back up and introduce myself and give you a little background to who I am. I'm Dusty Hale, actually that's what my friends—and my _ex_-girlfriends—know me as. It's not exactly my birth name. I'm just a guy you may not even give a second glance to if we passed on the street as I'd just be another nineteen year old kid—really good looking kid since I got my dad's looks—that's a dime a dozen in a city where everyone wants to be good looking and famous, but you'd be mistaken.

I _was_ just some kid raised in North Carolina for almost my entire life after being conceived in the backseat of his nineteen sixty-seven Chevrolet Impala when my dad thought he was getting a quick lay (boy did my mamma play my dad that night) even if my father's hometown is in Kansas (too many bad memories for my dad to settle back there), but we moved to the City of Angels during my sophomore year in high school when my dad got a better job.

I got through a really crappy high school for half a school year while I adjusted to living in L.A. and when I mean adjust, I mean I had to crack a few heads to get them to realize that I wasn't going to be some. Hey, what can I say? My dad didn't raise any pushover.

Anyway, I got out of there for my junior and senior years to go to all places a performing arts high school. Did it feel at times that I was the only sane man stuck in repeats of 'High School Musical' with zany unique times that could be right out of a teen sitcom? Yeah… but I don't want talk about it. On the bright side a got me a pretty good diploma that made dad proud instead of becoming a high school dropout due to the 'family business' and the other school's diploma wouldn't be worth little more than toilet paper.

Other than that, I got through those two years without much problem. I had a relationship that lasted a week, took a while afterwards to realize that was never going to work out with her to get back together. I had a minor rival that desperately needed to shed his emo ways. I made some interesting friends and acquaintances where two of them are already multi-platinum songstresses and one of my ex's soon will be just a little more than a year out of high school. I started dating a supermodel just before I graduated… you read that right, a _supermodel_… dad was real impressed and took all the credit for me having the skills to pull it off even if I take after my Uncle Sam far more than him, but… it didn't work out… my fault.

So now we get to the point where I explain what got me to the position and opinion I told you at the beginning of my little monologue… so if you have a few minutes or maybe a few hours, I'll tell you.

If I'm going to do that, I think it's only fair I told you who I really am: My name is Henry Dustin Winchester and Fate wants me to be the Antichrist.

Chapter 1: Introductions are in Order

Minya, Egypt  
Late September, 2013

The Coptic Christian church was a blaze as the mob made up of Muslim Brotherhood members chanted and cheered outside as a few others were smashing up a few surrounding businesses owned by the local Coptics and beating a few of the occupants to death.

They were taking their frustrations out on the minority group and anyone else they could blame for the ousting of President Mohammad Morsy. This was happening all over the city on the west bank of the Nile. Three other churches were already rubble while a Coptic boys' school complex and the Saint Joseph's girls' school was being gutted by fire. The orgy of destruction was rounded out with the Gunud al-Maseeh orphanage and the local Jesuit community center being laid to rubble while several police stations were currently under attack with automatic gunfire.

One man held an AK-74 at the woman desperately trying to protect her baby in her arms. He was shouting in Arabic as he was about to gun down the woman, but before he could pull the trigger, he screamed in terror and pain as a shining white-yellowish light blazed out of his eye sockets and mouth. His lifeless and internally charred body dropped to the ground.

The surrounding mob stopped in horror at what they had just witnessed and an eerie silence fell upon everyone, all the violence ceasing for several brief moments. They saw a young Caucasian man in his late teens with dark, nearly spiky brown hair wearing a black waist-length leather jacket with a gray hood, a blue Henley shirt and blue jeans.

The young man stared with a detached expression at the others while they tried to process what they had just witnessed.

One snapped out of his shock at seeing the disbelieving sight and brought up his assault rifle, but paused at seeing a disbelieving sight of the young man: he was starting to glow as a white-yellowish halo started surrounding him and two shadows started forming behind him until they took the shape of two eagle or hawk wings.

A few members of the mob took a few steps back while a number dropped to their knees in reverence.

The one pointing the assault rifle at him paused again at the new sight and that was his fatal mistake as the teenager held his hand up and the next moment a blinding flash of light was directed at the crowd.

The light quickly dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared and left in its wake were several dead, the ones holding firearms this, sprawled out on the ground with their eye sockets burned out to a char. The others just holding sticks or rocks or anything other than a firearm screamed in pain and fear from the temporary loss of their sight. Some collapsed to the ground, covering their eyes with their hands while others widely swung their weapons and tried to grapple anything to steady themselves. The ones that were being attacked were already on the ground and had their eyes shield for the most part, so they still had their sight.

The young man turned back to the church and raised his hand then lowered it, the flames extinguishing within the building. He spoke out in Arabic to the fearful Coptics and they quickly yielded to his command to gather any belongings they could carry along with picking up their injured companions and flee.

As some turned and grabbed any valuables they could manage before fleeing to hopefully safer places in the city, some were muttering in disbelief at seeing the person that had heard through hushed whispers throughout the community since nearly the beginning of the Morsy's overthrow: 'The boy with the black wings'.

He glanced around to see the devastation, emotions of despair and anger coursing through him and fighting for control in not just turning them all into fine ash. He noticed another woman hysterically crying as she sat on the road cradling a boy, probably no older than ten, having been shot in the stomach and bleeding out. He struggled for breath, the last of his life slipping away from him and his mother knowing that no help would arrive in time.

He walked to the mother and knelt down beside her.

The mother fearfully looked upon him as he placed his hand on the child's forehead. A small vacuum sound emanated from his forehead and warm light underneath the boy's skin in his stomach and the next moment, the child's wound was healed including being free of any blood on him or his clothing.

The mother blinked up in bewilderment of what just happened to her son.

The teenager patted her on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow the others to flee.

She scooped up her child, a little big to carry with her small frame, but she nevertheless was able to flee with him as some others helped the injured flee.

He looked to the mob of people, fearfully crying for help and wondering aimlessly about. He could work up little sympathy for them, but the mob's sight would eventually return.

He turned back to the church and slowly started walking towards the entrance. He took a few cautious steps up then entered the scorched and chard interior. He rested his hand on the burnt pew then glanced up to the altar. He slightly shook his head and whispered towards the ceiling, "They torch Your churches. They persecute and kill Your people and You do nothing… You can't spare a few angels and protect them? No wonder Raphael assumed you were dead."

He heard a familiar fluttering sound behind him and in an instant, a silver long dagger/short sword dropped from out of nowhere parallel to his inner right forearm into his hand. He quickly turned and was ready to strike down who had tried to sneak up on him, but stopped in mid-swing when he saw a fair light skin teenage girl, probably eighteen or nineteen years old with dark auburn red hair. She had soft, slightly plumped cheeks, red lips and standing at about five and a half feet and quite attractive to the teenager. She wore a short black woman's blazer jacket, white dress shirt and black slacks.

She raised her hands and took a step back before quietly greeting, "Hello."

He cautiously eyed the teenager while keeping his blade up and slowly returned the greeting, "Hello. Who might you be?"

"I'm Talitha and you must be Dustin—Dusty."

The older teenager quietly answered, "I might… It depends on who wants to know."

The teenage girl waited for him to continue, but he remained silent and looked to her with a slightly smug yet curious glance. The girl awkwardly looked around to see the burnt out church. She looked back to him and commented, clearly nervous on how to get a conversation started, "You've been busy."

"It's a war torn country right now. People are being terrorized, hurt… murdered in the streets. There's a lot of good to do in the meantime and I can do some of it. Saving people, hunting things… it's the family business and I'm focusing on the 'saving people' part right now, but you obviously know that or you wouldn't be here."

She looked over her shoulder out to the open door of the church to see a few members of the mob's eyesight started to return then started fleeing, apparently all the fight had been taken out of them. She also saw one of the rioters that had his eyes burned out and actually his brain and internal organs just as fried. "Yes, saving people… interesting how you define good…"

"Either him or a dead innocent woman and baby… and a few other dead innocent people." He motioned dismissively with the point of his blade. "And I don't have to justify myself to you."

She softly admitted, "No, you certainly don't."

He lowered the blade and asked in an impatient tone, clearly not wanting to have to deal with the celestial creature, "What do you want angel?"

"How did you know I was an angel?"

He cocked his head to the side and shrugged a shoulder. "Beside the whooshing noise of you winging behind me? I can see your halo. So who are you and why are you bothering me instead of being out there and helping?" He snorted out in mild disgust as he added one more point, "Or sitting on a cloud and playing a harp?"

The dark redhead licked her bottom lip then quietly answered, "I'm Talitha and I'm an angel of the Lord and I'm 'bothering you' because you are Henry Winche—Hale, Dustin Hale and you're the son of Michael's true vessel and the Archangel Haniel and because of that, we think you can help us."

Her statement certainly grabbed his attention and slowly answered, "'We' needs my help? Who is 'we'?"

She blinked and gave him a nearly poutful expression, confused that he wouldn't readily know. "I thought it was obvious: I'm an angel… Heaven needs your help."

"Heaven? I highly doubt the Heavenly Hosts needs the help of an 'abomination'."

She nervously looked to him and answered in the best diplomatic manner she could muster, "You are not an 'abomination'… even if is forbidden for your kind to be conceived."

Dusty sarcastically remarked, "Tell that to Metatron the next time you see him if he ever crawls out of whatever rock he's hiding."

A slight shiver went through her, recalling the memory of when her brothers and sisters were ejected from Heaven by the former scribe. She swallowed some of her apprehension then continued, "Not many angels would want to admit that they shared a view with him, but discussing what you are isn't why I'm here. I really am here to ask for your help. Heaven does need your help."

Dusty coldly stared at her for a few seconds, trying to weigh her words and discern her body language since he couldn't read her like a human and they tended to be far more open without realizing it due to the lack of having a physical body most of the time.

He glanced up towards the ceiling, a slight frown forming on his face and slightly shaking his head. He looked back to the female with the appearance of his near age. "They sent you to talk to me? _She_ couldn't find time to come down here and talk to me? And let's just assume you're telling me the truth, why send you? I don't know you. Why not Uncle Cas or Balthazar if she couldn't—wouldn't come down? Heck, Inias or Samandiriel would have been fine, but why you? Why can't she or Gabriel just send a few angels down to take care of whatever you want me to help with?"

She nodded her head, slightly looking embarrassed to answer his first point, but unsure how to respond to his other questions. She slightly struggled, "I couldn't speak for that, only that it shouldn't be a problem with me talking to you since even though you don't know me. We're family—"

She was cut off by his tongue as nearly sharp as the angelic steel in his hand, "You are not my family. There are only a handful of angels I consider family and I certainly don't count you as one of them."

Talitha nervously nodded her head, not wanting to be at the end of his obvious anger ignited from her assertion. "Okay, that was a bad… assumption on my part. All angels are siblings and since you're my big sister's son, I thought…"

Dusty slightly pursed his lips, refraining from making any kind of sarcastic remark about the angel's naïveté.

The attractive angel glanced away again to try to gather her thoughts, his gaze apparently intimidating her.

"As you were saying…" he offered, feeling a little sympathetic to the angel that looked as if she was inexperienced in dealing with people.

She seemed to instantly relax and continued, "I'm just following orders to ask you for help. I don't know why I was sent instead of someone else to talk to you, but I'm guessing why they think you'd be willing to help is because helping us actually helps you… helps everyone."

He snorted out softly, "You angels certainly are good at taking orders. Most of you're not very good at that 'independent thinking'…" His expression became serious as his curiosity was being peaked, "…but let's set that conversation aside for the moment and talk about how helping you actually helps me."

She flashed him a smile, eager to discuss the situation in thinking she had gotten him onboard. "War, the Horseman. He's stoking the fires around here and we'd like to clamp down on him."

The teenager from the City of Angels slightly furled his brow and slowly questioned, "War?"

"Yes, one of the Horseman of the Apocalypse… the guy whose car you own."

Dusty slightly frowned and pointed out with a slightly impatient tone, "I know who War is. I just didn't see him getting involved." He motioned around and remarked, "A bunched of pissed off Muslims don't need his help to work themselves up to slaughter Christians and their fellow Muslims that don't want to live in the seventh century or kill the Buddhists and Hindus in South East Asia or simply each other because they belong to a different sect. They've been doing that for the last ten years in Iraq and decades in South East Asia."

The dark redhead shrugged a shoulder. "He does have a day job other than when he shows up for the apocalypse."

"Okay, whatever, why ask me? A few angels can't come down and persuade him to push off?"

She slightly bowed her head and awkwardly replied, "There's other reasons than just sending War off on his way, it's…" She glanced around as if she was looking to see if anyone was overhearing them.

Dusty slightly leaned to his right and dipped his head to try to meet her eyes. "It's what?"

She continued to avoid meeting his eyes and whispered, but oddly echoed throughout the entire church, "Some demons… demons loyal to Lucifer… want War's ring… all the rings of the Horsemen so they can open the cage. It's the only way now to open it since the seals aren't a locking mechanism anymore."

The nephil was quick to point out with a sharp tone, "There are no Lucifer loyalists left. Crowley wiped them out when he truly became 'King of Hell' or they're locked away in the deepest parts of Hell and Aunt Meg would never let them out."

She lifted her head and glanced to him in an odd manner at his reference to the 'Queen of Hell'. She waited for a few seconds wondering if he would explain further, but he remained silent, so she timidly answered, "He didn't get all of them and then there are others…"

He frowned, not liking what he was hearing for more than the obvious reason. "What _others_?"

"The angels that wanted to take Lucifer's side."

Dusty surprised her with a sharp and resolute tone, instantly knowing who she was referring, "Uriel is dead."

"Yes, but there were more than just him. He did have supporters… the ones that said yes to him in that garrison. We never figured out exactly who stayed hidden after his death."

"It doesn't matter. They'd be dead too. They would have joined Raphael in trying to open the box to get the Apocalypse back on track, but just rooting for Lucifer, and died when Uncle Cas vaporized them after he became 'God' for a while."

She stated in a soft, somber and regretful voice, "He didn't get all of them."

Dusty rolled his eyes, not finding any objection to that point because even after all that smiting, several groups of angels were still left to splinter off to keep fighting among themselves: Naomi and Malachi being the two power wielders that had battled for control of Heaven in the aftermath of Castiel's very short reign while Earth and Hell had their attention focused on the Leviathans trying to take over.

"Okay… that still doesn't answer the question of why me? Why not send a few to down to deal with the angel and demon loyalists?"

Talitha licked her lips and almost embarrassingly admitted, "Because we really don't know who said yes to Uriel. We might be tipping off our hand to the very people we're trying to stop and… there are plenty of angels now in hindsight that wouldn't mind for Lucifer and Michael being released and having it all done and turning the world into paradise… picking up Raphael's plan. If it is seen that we're directly interfering and acknowledging that it's a real possibility, it might stir some to act and kick off another civil war."

He answered in a solemn tone, "And because Gabriel doesn't have the stomach in putting down dissenters… if I do something about it, it's just expected and it doesn't upset the applecart up there?"

"I would guess that's what's hope for. Hopefully anyone that would join to let them out won't notice what's going on."

The teenager from Los Angeles slightly bowed his head and nearly flippantly remarked, "Okay, thanks for the heads up." He started to walk past her as he made the angel short-sword disappear at the inside of his right forearm.

Talitha quickly turned and shouted, "Wait!"

The teenager stopped and looked over his left shoulder to give her a curious expression. "Wait for what?"

"I'm… I'm here to help you."

He turned in place then slightly tilted his head to the right as he questioned, "Help? You just said you didn't know why the sent you."

"I didn't know why they sent to tell you, but I'm supposed to help you either way. You are going to be facing at least a few demons… possibly some angels. Even you could use some help with those odds."

He slightly frowned as he wasn't blind to her point and wasn't too proud to admit it at least to himself. He was only planning to find and warn the Horsemen, not engage in knockdown, drag out fights with a few angels. However, he couldn't ignore the possibility it could happen, but that didn't mean he was suddenly going to blindly trust her. As his father pointed out to him one time, 'Angels were just monsters with good PR'. Instead of bluntly voicing his concerns, he decided for a different approach, "If you're going to tag along with me, it's going to look a little suspicious with you hanging around me and helping. I thought the point was to keep Heaven's fingerprints off this."

She lazily shrugged a shoulder and softly smirked, "I'm told it won't."

"How? There's not many good reasons for an angel to simply hang around a person, especially a nephil."

She softly laughed like a child, "It depends on what type of angel that makes for a… 'believable cover story' I'm told."

He quickly frowned and hated to ask because he had a feeling it was just going to bite him in the rear later—or right at this moment, but did anyway, "What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a cupid."

He had what Crowley would have called a 'Moose' moment after his uncle then realized what the angel meant and what Heaven's idea was behind her being helpful to him. "Your cover story is you're hanging around me to hook me up with someone?"

"Your ex specifically." She softly giggled, "Reestablish your connection with her."

His confused expression turned into one of sheer outrage and snapped, "If you put any of that angel mumbo jumbo on Heather to compel her to do _anything_…" He dropped his blade back into his hand and lifted his blade and coldly finished, "I will put this blade in your heart."

Talitha took a step back and raised her hands. "I'm not. I'm not going to use my arrows on her. It's just a story. I wouldn't do that."

"Like Hell you or your kind wouldn't. I know the truth. You don't help people work out their problems to stay together or help make connections, just compulsions so you can get people to roll in the sack to keep bloodlines going for viable vessels that wouldn't explode if the poor dumb bastard said yes. Just look at you, you're having to possess someone. Where did you pick her up from?"

The dark redhead bashfully remarked, "I will not manipulate her emotions to get with anyone. Things have changed in Heaven. We're just supposed to help people, not compel them. My vessel is a devout girl… You know she had to say yes."

Dusty slightly frowned as he knew that was true, but there were ways to get people to say yes that didn't want to say yes. "You didn't sweet talk or threaten her?"

"No. I told her the truth that I needed her so I could help save people."

There was no way for him to prove it either way, but the look in her eyes caused him to lean to believing her. He felt a little sorry for the teenager in not realizing what she had given up to 'serve'.

He casually remarked, "If you're a cupid, why haven't you tried to hug me?"

"Because I'm told no one likes it… and you had an angel blade in your hand."

Dusty nodded along to the point and stated, "Good call on that. So, if you're going to help me come on. You might be of some use… and if you're hanging around me, you can't bother Heather." He started walking out of the church while making his blade disappear once again.

Talitha quickly took a step behind him, slightly frowning that he believed that she would do something to his supermodel ex-girlfriend, but set that aside for the time being and asked, "What's the plan?"

"Simple, we find him and tell him the truth: a few angels and demons are on his tail to try to steal his ring and he needs to move along."

The dark redhead slightly frowned and asked in a tone that showed her embarrassment of not understanding what was probably a deeper plan, "Would it be that simple?"

"If not, I'll kick him in the rear then take the ring and drop it in a black hole. They can go fish it out of there if they want to."

The disbelief in her voice was audible as she asked, "You think you can do that?"

He snorted out a breath as they trotted down the steps back out towards the parallel road. "My father and uncle could easily hold him down to chop off a few fingers with an ancient Kurdish demon killing blade and I'm a _lot_ stronger than them and I have an angel blade. It shouldn't be that hard."

"You might be underestimating him."

He stopped just before reaching the road and turned to her, ignoring a few remaining members of the mob still blindly milling about. "I'll concede to that possibility, but that can't stop me for doing something. That was the point of you coming down here… but we have to find him first."

The female angel happily offered, "I know where War is."

He cautiously asked, "You do?"

She felt a slight smugness in knowing something that he didn't. "Yes, it's not that hard. He likes being at the center of all the chaos and we know where the center is."

Dusty looked back on her with a guarded expression and slightly nodded. He motioned with a hand and remarked, "Lead the way."

She bit her bottom lip and the next moment she vanished with a whoosh of air.

He frowned on the fact that she didn't tell him where she was going then heard her whispered to him in a direct prayer on to where to follow her. The next second he vanished from sight in full view of a dozen or two people.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not exactly sticking to canon as to the abilities of a Nephil is, but they weren't exactly fleshed out and I actually created this character with abilities before the first Canon appearance of a nephil. Also, I have a tendency to cast real actors and actress into parts when writing, so I'll be listing how some characters look in my mind's eye. The tentative star of this piece, Dusty is played by Cody Christian. Finally, yes the stars of the show will eventually be making appearances in the story. I appreciate the patience for their arrival. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, my small dedicated readers. Thank you for reading.

Twilight Warrior 627: Yes he is, unfortunately. I hope it will be a grand adventure. I pushed back the timeline so the story could take place in the present and be compliant with another series of stories you're familiar with :D My take on the nephilim is unique in comparison to the show, but I actually think my interpretation will make more sense than what was limitedly shown, especially with how they went on about how cambion were so powerful within the universe.

Rating: T Violence

* * *

Chapter 2

El housene Street  
Qism Minya, Minya, Egypt

The demi-angel and the angel with a young vessel appeared with dual fluttering sounds at the corner of the building where the dark redheaded angel believed and reassured him that the Horseman was located. He immediately ducked into an alley and pressed his back against the wall to observe his surroundings while hopefully being out of sight from the passersby.

The street was fairly busy with a few passing cars and people walking down the sidewalks going about their business, but a tension could be seen in the people if one took the time to observe them, which the son of an angel took the time to do such a thing. The violence hadn't reached this part of town yet, but it could only be a matter of time.

The redhead looked to him with a curious expression for the second it took him to reach out and grab her wrist to pull her alongside/behind him and out of view of the street. She pressed the inside of her right shoulder against the back of his left one while he looked out on the semi-busy street. He had hopped that their sudden appearance had drawn any attention and apparently for the moment, it hadn't.

Talitha was quick to ask with a soft whisper against his left ear and with a somewhat perplexed expression, "Why did you do that?"

"I and your vessel are white with her having red hair. We kind of stick out like a sore thumb and we need a little stealth if we're going to see him without being noticed."

Talitha nodded her head, but cracked a soft smile. "Oh, but I can be invisible."

He slightly frowned, feeling a bit stupid for forgetting such an obvious fact for the celestial being. "Well I can't."

"Are you sure?"

He slightly pursed his lips, ignoring her question for the time being. He looked up and down one of the buildings across the street that looked like a combination of apartments with a balcony and small businesses on the ground floor and asked, "Are you sure he's here?"

She placed her left hand on his shoulder and pointed across the street to the second floor directly across from them above one of the businesses. "Yes, this is where the leaders of the local Muslim Brotherhood are coordinating the riots."

He continued to glance at the nondescript building that didn't stand out from any other building on the block. "The Egyptian military would love to know that, but I still question his need to stoke anything."

"Whether he's doing it or not, he's there and we have to prevent them from getting his ring. That's what's important."

He looked over his shoulder and kept a guarded gaze on her, still unsure if this wasn't a wild goose chase. "How do you know that? I mean exactly that he's there."

She simply stated, "Prayer."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Prayer?"

"The leaders in there pray—a lot—and they've been thanking God for his arrival in helping them in their uprising."

He nodded then looked across the street as he muttered, "The military is slaughtering them and they're giving thanks?" He spoke up in a little bit louder voice, "So do you have any ideas on how to approach this?"

"I thought you knew what to do? The direct approach."

"As in directly talking to him, not starting a possible fight that could spill over into the streets and get everyone around here hurt."

"Why do you assume there would be a fight?"

He raised an eyebrow signaling that he was seriously questioning that she had asked such a question. He slowly answered, "If this is their meeting point where he's being buddy-buddy with them, they're probably armed pretty well to fight it out with anyone wanting to come after them and give the military enough of a fight for them to escape. If we go in there, they're just going to start shooting at us for finding them. I don't mind fighting it out with them, but I do mind it spilling into the street."

She confidently answered, "It'll be alright."

He looked back over his shoulder and remarked incredulously, "How is it going to be alright?"

"I'm an angel. Come on."

The next moment she had vanished from sight again.

The teenager palmed over his forehead and blew out an irritated breath. "I'm supposed to be the rash one." He disappeared again right behind her.

* * *

In a nearly hollowed out to a one large room apartment above the general store, there were several men standing around a table in the center of the room, looking and pointing at a map as they vigorously argued about the news that their mob had been turned away from their destruction by unbelievable reports. Another man was pacing about talking on a cell phone trying to get confirmation on what they were being told.

In the storm of chaos, there was one odd man out. He was a six foot tanned Caucasian man with graying short slick backed hair wearing a dark navy suit, white dress shirt and a blood red tie. He projected a calm appearance as he lounged back in a seat against the far wall and sipped a drink. However, he was mildly annoyed at hearing the panicked reports of what he assumed was an angel sticking his nose into his business. He hesitated in explaining such a thing to them because he didn't want to cloud their… single mindedness conviction to the righteousness of their cause.

The group's near panic was thrown into a bigger tipsy when the inconspicuous guards outside the door were thrown crashing through it, sending wooden bits flying about. They landed hard and rolled away, their bodies partially broken and lying unconscious.

Several others standing in the apartment serving as bodyguards raised their AKs slung underneath their respective robes.

Talitha raised her hand and the few guards were flung away towards the back wall, crashing with a considerable thud then dropping unconscious to the floor. One crashed through a door that led to a back room.

The leaders looked on in fear at the arrivals, but out of a combination of instincts and training, they quickly reached for their handguns. They opened fire on the redhead, firing as quickly as they could pull the trigger. The rounds tore through clothing and a little into her flesh, but she remained unfazed as she stood there and started bleeding on her nice white dress shirt and black blazer jacket.

They stopped firing a few seconds later when they saw to their horror the ineffectiveness of their shots.

Talitha frowned and the next moment a soft whining pitch sounded through the room before the soft glow of a halo formed around her with the accompanying of shadow wings behind her just as Dusty had displayed earlier in the crowd. The wings completed their unfurling as she spoke in Arabic for them to drop their weapons and kneel in respect to the messenger of their god.

The men quickly followed her instructions of dropping their weapons and onto their knees in worship.

The visitor to the gathering started clapping as Talitha's halo faded. He got up from his seat and dismissively remarked, "Nice light show angel." He looked down to the leaders he had been egging on for the last few weeks and commented with a slightly annoyed tone, "Put on a little show and they just rollover… problem with true believers."

He glanced away from the angel, still curious to her presence and interrupting his plans, but quickly looked to Dusty. He dismissively looked the teenager up and down and asked, "Well you're certainly different. I didn't think there were any of you left."

Dusty met the gaze of the tanned 'man' and lazily remarked in English, "I'm the only one I know of."

"Good for you kid, now why are you and this cloud hopper bothering me?"

The teenager smiled and casually remarked, "Good, no verbal fencing, straight to the point. Horseman of War, I want you to leave Egypt… actually I want to slither off someplace and leave humanity alone. Why don't you just take up golf or stamp collecting or something?"

War snorted out dismissively, "Leave? You're joking?"

Dusty cracked a smirk that looked familiar to the War entity as he answered, "No, I'm not. Enough people are suffering and they don't need you to help bring more of it to them."

War chuckled, "You're pretty damn presumptuous to tell me what to do."

"Maybe I am, but I'm only asking you right now… I'm not telling you yet."

"Okay, now I'm curious. Who are you thinking he has the balls to think he can tell—ask me to do something and expect me to do it?"

"I'm Dusty."

The ancient entity cocked an eyebrow. "Dusty? Just Dusty? Am I supposed to know you?"

"No, but… you know my father and uncle and… I own your car."

The muscles around the Horseman's eyes wrinkled as he narrowed his gaze on the teenager, the odd answer bewildering the force of Nature. "My car?"

Dusty beamed a smile and motioned at his hand as if it was a toy vehicle. "That nice little cherry-red Mustang you had years ago." The leather jacket wearing teenager laughed, "Oh, the drives I had in that… the girls love the car."

War whispered out the name as if it was a curse, "Winchester? You're one of the Winchesters' kids?"

"I don't go by the name, but… my father carried the name and his father before him and his father before him."

"You do know I'm not particularly happy with them, that whole cutting off my fingers bit and taking my ring… now my car."

The teenager's good natured demeanor flipped like a switch and spat out in disgust, "Too freakin' bad… you made a lot of innocent people kill each other and still doing it now. Leave now, there's no need for you to stoke these fires."

War slightly tilted his head and whispered out as if he was speaking a fundamental truth, which his words were probably such a thing, "It's not about 'need' kid, it's what I do. I'm simply a fundamental part of the human condition."

Dusty frowned and sharply replied, "I don't care. You just need to leave."

The tall 'man' walked over to have a seat on the edge of the table and toyingly asked, "And how do you suppose you're going to convince me of that kid?"

The teenager verbally backtracked and answered with a less confrontational voice, "By explaining to you why it is in your own self-interest to leave."

"My self-interest?"

"Yes, you have some angels and demons on your trail to get your ring."

His left hand moved to his right ring finger and idly twisted it around while answering, "My ring? Now why would they want something like that? It's not like they need it to manipulate emotions."

Dusty didn't have the opportunity to answer as he felt the presence of damnation behind him and so did Talitha as they turned to see three men and one young woman—a teenager around the same age of Dusty—making their way through the entrance and into the apartment.

The individuals eyes flickered black and the lead one, a tall man with sandy blonde hair in his mid-thirties arrogant greeted them, "Hello angels… War."

"Oh, this is just becoming a party now. What do you want?"

"We'd like to use your ring for a little while."

War laughed, "Oh, really?" He glanced to Dusty and the angel for a moment then with a wide smirk asked, "And why would you need to do that?"

"To open the cage and let our father out."

One of the fundamental forces of the universe snorted out in mild humor then remarked, "Oh, so that's why you want me gone?" He looked back to the demons and replied, "Fellas, I was fine backing the archangel the first time, but I'm not interested in a do-over. He had his chance."

A second demon, a light skinned Latino older teenager with dark curly hair just past her shoulders, stated in a curt tone, "We weren't asking you."

"Well, you're just going to have to take it from me."

The lead demon grinned and hissed out, "You heard the Winchesters took the ring from you. You can't be all that tough."

War cocked an eyebrow and challenged, "You really want to find out?"

Talitha looked like she wanted to jump into the fight, but Dusty took a step back and raised the back of his forearm against her abdomen to have her take a step back with him. He glanced between the demons and the fundamental entity. "I say let them fight it out before we step in. They might just be the persuasion we need."

The angel was about to object, but air conditioning and the surrounding electronics started blinking, appearing as if there was some electrical short.

The individuals started looking around, including the ones with their heads bow still worshiping the angel.

Seconds later, a series of fluttering air sounded from the entrance into the room. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound and saw three individuals standing in a delta stance.

The lead figure was a tall and muscular man with a dark brown full mustache and beard. He had equally dark long hair that hung over his shoulders and chest and nearly to the middle of his back with a braid down the behind his right temple. He carried in his right hand a battle axe with at least a three foot pole arm and the unblemished silver curved blade clearly showing that it was an angelic weapon. He looked like he had just stepped out of a Viking movie or something as he wore a long brown leather jacket that stopped about mid-thigh, blue jeans and combat boots.

The axe caught Dusty's attention as he wasn't aware that the angels had constructed any other kind of hand weapon other than their silver long daggers/short swords as they always seemed to lack imagination. Crowley had to be the one to come up with the idea of melting a blade down to turn them into bullets that he had used to quite effect.

Standing on the man's left was an attractive curly long haired brunette woman in her mid-thirties. She was dressed like Talitha with a woman's short black blazer jacket, white dress shirt and black slacks; however, she had a few buttons of her shirt undone to show off a fair amount of her cleavage as her vessel seemed blessed in that area.

The third individual was a slimmer man dressed in a black business suit that looked like he could have been an extra in a 'Men in Black' movie with his stiff and no nonsense projection.

Dusty quietly asked his companion, "They with you?"

Talitha shook her head and whispered with a worried filled tone, "No."

The demons looked on in mild fear at the appearance of the three angels.

The lead angel nearly snarled at the four damned souls, "If you leave now, I won't lay you to waste."

One of the demons apparently finding his courage shouted out, "Piss off angel! We were here fir—"

The muscular angel cut him off by embedding the head of the axe into the demon's head and halfway through it until the edge of the blade embedded into the demon's lower mandible, sending a splattering blood flying about. The creature's eyes flickered orange and made a sizzling electrical sound as the demon inside ceased to exist.

The angel lifted his foot and kicked at the corpse's chest, the axe pulling out of the split head, spilling blood and pulling away brain matter and pieces of skull as the strike sent the body flying across the room.

The fellow demons looked on in horror at seeing his companion dispatched so easily. One tried to flee, but he wasn't fast enough as the female angel crossed the distance and placed her palm on the demon's forehead. He screamed as the blinding light disintegrated his eyes and smote him. The corpse of the poor fellow that had been possessed dropped to the floor after the destruction of the demon inside.

As the blonde haired and female demon coward in fear, unable to teleport out and too fearful to attempt to smoke out, and were under the watchful eyes of the female and business suit dressed angels, the axe wielding angel looked to Talitha with a curious expression then a perplexed one at seeing Dusty. "Who are you? You're no angel."

Dusty grinned and laughed, "I'm just some guy that wants him gone. Who might you be?"

The Viking looking angel chuckled, willing to humor the teenager, "I'm Samael."

The leather jacket wearing teenager glanced to the redheaded angel again then rhetorically asked the Viking looking angel, "Sorry, not familiar with you. I'm going to have to Google you and… I assume you're not sent by Heaven?"

The attractive female answered with a smirk playing on the corner of her lips, "No, we're not."

"So it's the Apocalypse you want to start up again? Hoping that Michael will kick Lucy's behind and you can bring paradise on Earth?"

Samael knowingly smiled with a slight tilt of his head. "No, not Michael, not Michael at all…"

Dusty remarked in a sour tone, "Well crap, fallen angels…"

The long haired angel motioned with the end of his axe and dismissively asked, "It depends on your point of view… but you're it? You'll all Heaven could spare to stop us?"

War motioned with his pointer fingers between the angels and demons while he laughed, "It looks like this is a family issue everyone needs to work out, so I'll just be going…" He turned and ran towards a back room of the apartment where Talitha had telekinetically thrown through the door, leaving his associates still cowering in fear.

Dusty nodded his head towards where War was fleeing and shouted to the young angel, "You go after him, I'll hold them off."

Talitha looked to him as if he was mad. "You're going to take on three angels?"

He cracked an awkward smile. "Not the most practical thing to do…"

The redheaded angel eyed him one last time, perhaps trying to convey her wish for his success without words. She turned and started giving chase to the Horseman of War.

Samael nodded his head to his female companion to follow the angel with the younger vessel. She started to give chase, but Dusty dashed in front of her. She glared at him and held up her pointer and middle finger, apparently ready to try to put him to sleep or worst, but he was faster. He reached up and grabbed her fingers and twisted them downward.

She screamed in surprise and pain that he was able to do such a thing, but didn't have much time to think on it as he threw out a hard jab to just below her sternum. She was sent flying off of her feet, across the room and crashed through the wall into the hallway. He quickly turned to the other angel lackey who had already drawn his dagger/short-sword to hold off to this right side and started towards him.

Dusty dropped his blade into his right hand, gripping the leather wrapped handle tightly and held it up. He confidently remarked, "I got one of those too."

The well dressed angel smirked as the blade of the short-sword extended another one and a half feet into making it a full length sword.

The teenage nephil's eyes slightly opened wider as he remarked in mild disbelief, "Wow… didn't know they could do that."

The angel—perhaps fallen depending on one's view—raised the blade to the side of his head with two hands and charged at the teenager, thinking it would be an easy kill despite what he had just witnessed the originally Southern teenager do to his fellow angel.

Dusty threw out his blade armed hand, connecting his shorter blade against the side of the downward swing and parrying it towards the floor while he sidestepped to his left out of the path of the blade. He rotated his blade to come on top of sword and drove the tip into the floor. The teenager grabbed over the angel's wrists with his left hand to hold him in place then in a flash, pulled the short blade away from the sword and drove it through the center of the angel's throat.

The unnamed angel's eyes widened in horror just before he screamed out with a blinding white light shined out of his eye sockets then a blinding bluish-white light flashed out and filled the room, shattering most of the glass. The light quickly dissipated as the angel fell backwards, a sickening slick sound being made as the blade withdrew from his neck, and sprawled out onto the floor with an ashen stained formation of wings.

The lead angel turned away from the two cowering demons and looked onto the teenager with astonishment that he had dispatched his companion so easily. The shock wore off in an instant and he raised his axe up like a baseball bat and roared before charging at him.

Dusty ducked and rolled under the swing of the curved blade and around the angel's right side. He rolled back onto his feet between demons and the axe wielding angel before grabbing the edge of the meeting table with his free hand. He jerked his arm towards the angel that was still turning and tossed the table at him.

The muscular angel swung the blade down, nearly cutting the table in half as the wooden piece of furniture was swatted down to the floor. He quickly pulled out the blade and looked up in frustration to spot the demi-angel, but frowned when he didn't see the teenager in sight. He stopped to listen for a moment and hear that he had made it to the same escape route as War and the redheaded angel and was running behind the apartment in apparent secret hallway.

He ignored the demons and started giving chase to the teenager and his prize.

* * *

Dusty 'sheathed' his short-sword into nothingness as he ran down a back hallway that led to a flight of stairs. However, he decided to take a shortcut and ran past the stairwell… straight towards the balcony. He raised his forearms to protect his face then threw himself through the glass window, shattering it as he punched through it and clear across the railing to start falling towards the street.

He rolled unto the road for his landing without any injury and quickly sat up just as an approaching car started screeching halt. He held up his hand ready to try to stop the car, but it fortunately stopped just before striking him. He pulled himself back onto his feet and oddly waved at the driver in thanks for stopping then looked over his shoulder to see the window he busted through.

He didn't see anyone, so he turned to make a dash, but stopped as the tall muscular angel appeared in front of him with the accompanying whoosh of air. The bearded angel took a wide swing from his left towards the teenager, but Dusty was faster by throwing himself on the hood of the car that nearly ran him over and rolled off the left fender and back onto his feet just as the axe head embedded into the fender of the car all the way through the frame and into the tire, sending sparks flying as it sliced through.

He yanked hard to pull the instrument of war out from the now mangled car then turned to ready his next blow at the teenager, but the teenager had disappeared from sight.

* * *

The dark redhead had ditched the woman's business dress heels that her vessel wore and was running on bare feet down the sidewalk, dodging people going about their business as she gave chase to the Horseman of War. If the circumstances weren't so dire, it would be embarrassingly funny to see one of the fundamental forces of the human condition was fleeing like a common crook.

A few stray people looked on in curiosity of the fleeing man then to the redhead giving chase, but none attempted to stop.

War shoved a passerby out of his way as he ran down the alley then made a sharp turn down the next street on his left. He looked over his shoulder to see the angel struggling to keep up with him. The beings may have had super strength, but weren't all that good at running any great distance. He turned his head to focus on where he was going, but it didn't do him any good as he suddenly ran into an extended arm and was closed-lined back onto the pavement. He fell hard and smacked the back of his head, sending a odd, but not painful sensation through him.

Dusty bent down and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off of his feet.

War laughed, "Hey kid."

The teenager drove him against the neighboring wall to hold him in place.

War smirked at seeing the angry look in the Angelino's eyes. "I see those angels back there sure got you going, better than what I probably could have done."

"That'll happen when you meet people that want to burn half your world to ash because of family drama."

War held his hands out to the sides and laughed, "Don't take it out on me kiddo."

"Why not? The only difference between you and them is you stoke the fires for a slow burn. You kill more people in the long run over the centuries… millennium."

"So what are you going to do? You can't kill War kiddo."

"Don't tempt me to try, but… I don't want to kill you, I just want the ring."

"What? You want it now too?"

Dusty set him back on his feet and let go of his collar. He dropped his blade into his right hand then raised it while he impatiently stated, "Give me the ring. You have at least two angels and a few demons on your tail now and they are not going to stop until they get it from you."

Talitha spoke up, having caught up with them, clearly confused at his miscounting, "Two? There were three angels back there."

He looked to his redhead with a blank expression then whispered, "Yes, there _were_ three."

Her amber eyes widened as she registered the confession.

Dusty continued, ignoring his companion for the moment, "You can probably run and stay ahead of them for well… eternity, but in the meantime you'd still be stirring up trouble and I'm not letting you use it to get people to kill each other. My mom may have no problem with your kind doing your day jobs, but I do. Now, the ring."

"Why don't you try to take it ki—"

Dusty threw out his left hand and grabbed War by the hand just above the wrist and yanked him forward, causing the cosmic entity to loose his footing and unable to defend himself from the teenager's precision blow. The nephil swung down and the angelic steel sliced through skin and muscles and between the wrist bones and the arm bones, separating the hand from the rest of the limb.

War screamed as he took a step back against the wall and grabbed around the nub at the end of his arm, the equivalent of blood spewing out onto the ground.

The teenager took a hold of the ring and flung the appendage downward, trying to toss the hand away for the ring to slip off the finger, making a face at the task. After a few swings, the hand slipped away and the ring was free between the teenager's fingers. He muttered in disgust, "I gave you fair warning…"

He stopped and looked on in confusion at seeing the entity had disappeared from sight. He looked to Talitha and questioned, "Why didn't he just do that in the first place?"

The angel slightly shook her head and looked just as perplexed.

* * *

On the semi-busy street that the nephil had fled, the surrounding people were smart enough to run, starting with the one that was driving the car, at seeing a muscular man destroyed part of a car with one swing of an axe.

The warrior angel fumed in frustration at his opponent escaping. His self admonishment was interrupted when he heard the familiar fluttering sound behind him. He turned to see his female companion appear, covered in a thin layer of mild dusty debris, hair slightly disheveled and wearing quite the annoyed expression. She asked unnecessarily in a clipped tone, "They got away?"

Samael didn't want to admit his humiliating failure and was clearly heard in his strained voice, "Yes. He's fast… faster than any angel I've seen move without using his wings. He has one of our blades and strong enough to match us, but he wasn't an angel. I don't know what he is… "

The brunette finished with cold rage sipping into her voice, "Fast enough to kill Simiel."

"Yes…"

A soft female voice called out in English behind the female angel, "Sounds like you could use some help."

The brunette turned to see the two demons that hadn't been smote appeared behind her.

Samael raised his axe while the female raised her right hand and a soft yellow glow formed in her palm as her eyes shined with the same intensity.

The demons took a few steps back with the teenager of the pair raising her hands. "Wait a second before you start smiting. You want Lucifer out."

The female angel softly mocked, her eyes giving a dismissive glance to them even if they were shining blue and nearly blinding to the demons, "And what if we do? Does your queen think you pitiful little things can to stop us? "

The sandy blonde of the group shook his head, "No, we're not working for Meg. We want him out too."

The male angel looked upon them with a curious, but still very cautious glance. "Really? Why is that?"

"He is the father of our race and when he wins, he'll lift us into Heaven with him."

The female angel lowered her hand and glanced towards her muscular companion, wondering if he believed the gullibility of the demons. He smirked in return to his lovely companion then looked back to the demons to answer, "So?"

The curly haired teenager nervously answered, "So… we can work together. We're on the same side and have the same plan."

Samael looked again to his female companion, curious as to her opinion.

She deeply frowned, recognizing something in his eyes. She sidestepped to lean close enough to him to whisper and not be overheard by the demons, "I know that look. You really want to work with them?"

"They are true believers and could be useful as muscle. Simiel lying dead back there and you being punch through a wall is a testament to this unknown challenge we face. We could use what the humans call 'canon fodder'. Depending on how many they have, their numbers could tip back the balance long enough for us to get the rings."

She winkled her nose and hissed, "They may not be anymore than them and they won't tip anything, besides… I just don't like that filth around me… they're so _unclean_."

"War is a very unclean business my dear. Sometimes we have to trek through the mud and get dirty."

She raised an eyebrow and answered in a soft, seductive manner, "You know I have not problem getting… 'dirty', but they are filth… the unclean and you avoided my first point: how useful would they be, especially now that Heaven must know what we are doing since they sent that unknown creature and angel to find War?"

"That's all the more reason we could use them; time is now not on our side. They could track down one of the other Horseman for us while we attend to another. We wouldn't have to divide what little forces we have and we won't have to worry about stealing a ring back from them."

She frowned, not liking seeing his point, but nodded her head in relenting to his point. She looked to the demons and directed a warm smile to them. "Well loyal children of our brother… it looks like this is the time we come together for Lucifer in his time of need."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I enticed you more to keep this story on your radar. OneHorseShay.  
Special Guest Star Clive Standen as Samael  
Guest Star Danielle Bisutti as Female Angel  
Titus Welliver as Horseman of War


End file.
